Paradise Lost
by Blue Buick R
Summary: Rapture awaits them all…if only Starscream would get with the program.


**Title:** Paradise Lost

**Summary:** Rapture awaits them all…if only Starscream would get with the program.

**Verse:** Anyone in which Starscream has an immortal spark.

**Notes:** This is for the crimson_optics May 2011 challenge. It is inspired by Merfilly's _After Galvatron, Enter Primus_. The idea of Starscream arguing with a higher power was just so great it spawned a bunny in me, so full props to merfilly for the original concept.

Something was wrong. They did not usually pay attention to time, trickster that it was, but after much contemplation it was decided that completion of the circle should have happened some time ago. It was completely understandable that they had not noticed at first. They were distracted by the joy and celebration of each of the wayward children coming home. There was always a period of adjustment, of bringing together the new arrivals, integrating them…but none had arrived in some time.

Taking careful stock of the situation it was discovered that they were missing something. Missing a part and without it they could not be whole. They would have to find it; for only when it was found and embraced could they be content.

It was quite a bit harder to locate than they original thought. There was much space for a child to hide and most of the obvious places, those most familiar to them, had flickered and died. They were not used to looking as all came to the Well of the own volition. Stretching out they cast the net wide and finally caught the flicker of their missing link. Approaching cautiously, for it seemed quite erratic and unpredictable, they extended a warm greeting.

_Hello._

As expected it startled, a frenetic pulse snapping against them.

_Do not sneak up of somebody like that! And go away, can't you see I'm busy._

This was not the welcome they were expecting. Did the child not recognize them?

_Our apologies. Perhaps we can help you. Are you lost by any chance?_ Satisfied they had planted the seed, they only need wait and lead through compassion.

_I don't get lost!_ The distain poured from it. _I'm looking for something_, it finally admitted.

Ah, now they were getting somewhere. _Could you be looking for us? We have been looking for you._

If it could have scoffed it would have. _I really don't think so. If you must know, you insufferable snoop, I'm looking for a body!_

They were quite startled at this. _Whatever do you need a body for?_

_Are you some kind of idiot? I can't very well fulfill my destiny as leader of the Decepticons and ruler of Cybertron without one!_

How very sad, the child did not know. It all made perfect sense now.

_There are no more Decepticons, nor a Cybertron,_ they informed it gently.

There was a pause. _That would explain the lack of available bodies, _it finally conceded.

_You do not need a body. Your destiny is with us. Did you not feel compelled to join us upon your release?_

_The only compulsion I have is to find a body and kick some aft! As that is no longer a possibility I'll have to come up with some sort of alternative plan._

They were beginning to get frustrated. _You must come with us. We cannot complete the circle until all are one._

_That's not my problem,_ it informed them dismissively.

A suggestion formed within them that they should appeal to the child's own nature. _We are great and hold much knowledge, but without you we cannot reach our full potential. Join with us and eternal bliss is yours and ours._

_I can totally understand how my presence could do nothing but improve you, but I'm pretty satisfied with my own greatness. I'll pass if it's all the same to you._

They boiled with anger for the first time in memory. It was nonsensical and they did not know from whence the urge to say such things came, but they could not prevent themselves form lashing out.

_It is not! You will come to the Well or we will rip your wings from your treacherous hide! _

It startled and moved away from them before transmitting an all encompassing smugness. _Like I haven't heard that one before! And no body remember? You can't do anything to me I'd wager._

They sighed and calmed. _Why do you resist us? It is the order of things, and you are the last._

_I refuse to lose myself in some existential melting pot! I like myself just the way I am!_

_You leave us no choice,_ they informed it, resigned. _We must be complete and we will force you if we must._

It buzzed back at them challenging. _You've forgotten who you're dealing with._

_Perhaps. Who are you child?_

_I'm Starscream,_ it declared proudly, and the word stirred something within them, _and you'll have to catch me first! _

With those parting words it sped away from them at a speed which they could not follow.

End


End file.
